The terrible choice
by bat3man
Summary: Loki finds a book on his shelf he haven't seen since he was younger, the books content can be very dangerous if you don't know how to use it but it can also perhaps help him to gain the love from his family...Or maybe even die rated T for possible suicide/ murder
1. Chapter 1

A dark night, one cowl dressed rider rode through the elegant city of Asgard as was he a thief on the run, but of course that is not the whole truth, he was on the run but from his family…

Several hours before…

One afternoon Loki was walking down one of the great halls of the mighty palace Valhalla, on his way he ignored every one of the servants who was bowing before him, he strode across the smooth golden floor his fist clenching hard and his face in and angry grimace while muttering curses underneath his breath. Thor had yet again humiliated him in front of everyone on the battlefield and it only happened because the challenge was for that to be fought with spears and swords at the same time and of course Loki failed miserably his spear had broken and everyone attacked him, he was bruised nearly everywhere, he had a cut lip and his clothes hung in tatters yes he had had about enough now, he was done being made a fool of and now he was sure what to do about it. He was heading for his room and he tried to walk as fast as possible in case he would bump into his parents.

When he finally reached the doors he hurried inside slammed the door hard while walking towards the bookshelf and locking the door in the process with a wave of his hand.

He climbed the latter to his books and he was strolling through half of them on the seventh shelf until he finally came upon the book he was searching for it was called **"The Most Powerful Weapons** **of our time".** He looked both satisfied and frightened at the same time and he walked cautiously down the latter for he was experiencing a lot of pain all over his body at the moment and he was bleeding from small wounds on his arms and face. When he came down he opened the book and flipped through the pages until he reached the object he had thought of and seen so many times in his life but never dared to experiment with. But for the first time for years he looked at it without fear but with a welcoming mind. He closed the book together, threw it on the bed and went to his bathroom to clean his wounds and to switch to another one of his suits.

A half an hour later he was wearing his relaxed green/ black tunic, he looked at himself in the mirror for a long time 'Is this now really a good idea? , how will it all turn out? , he thought about the words over and over again but finally came to an conclusion that this has to be done it might be the only way to earn the love of his family or to lose it forever.

Suddenly a knock on the door knocked his thoughts out of his head and he turned towards the door and called "_Enter_" the door opened and his mother stepped inside locking eye contact with him at all time while she closed the door behind her, Loki stood unmovable waiting for her to say something she walked towards him while folding her hands in front of her "_Thor is looking for you"_

He turned back to the mirror and started correct on his collar before he spoke "_Yes I could imagine, he always seeks to apologize whenever he realizes he did something wrong" _

"_Thor loves you Loki. Deep down I really hope you understand that and I know he can be arrogant at sometimes and truthfully he genera his father on"_

Loki chuckled lightly at her words while still fizzling with his collar then Frigga decided to do something about it she stepped right in front him put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her and then she began to right on his collar so it sat perfectly "_There, that'll do" _she said smiling at him and Loki smiled back at her "_Thank you" _he said.

She raised her one hand from his shoulder and rested it upon his chin "_I will always love you Loki and I really don't wish for any conflicts in the family so I would suggest you go search for Thor and accept his apology, I am sure that whatever he has done he didn't do it on purpose and you are brothers you are supposed to forgive each other and look after each other" _his smile fell a bit and there was small pause before he answered "_I shall think about it " _Frigga looked at him with a suspicious glance "_good, I am trusting you Loki" _and Loki kept looking at her with uneasiness but Frigga kept smiling sweetly towards him while backing slowly away from him and then turned towards the door, she opened it and before stepping out she said "_Remember you made me a promise and don't worry perhaps it will clear Thor's conscience, and maybe yours too," _She then turned to step out of the room and closed the door.

Loki still gazed towards the door thinking of his mother's words they were always wise and therefore felt he should listen to them even though he didn't really wanted to go and find Thor, he closed his eyes and sighed when opening them again he made his way towards the bed where the book lay. Somehow he was still afraid of picking it up _It's the only way to perhaps gain the love from my father, I have to try _he kept telling himself over and over again which also gave him more strength to not be afraid of what was going to happen so he picked up the book and walked out of the room. While walking down the great hallway he saw the many guards stationed by the walls so he slid the book carefully away under his tunic, safely hidden away from any curious sights.

He decided to go outside and look for Thor perhaps he would be able to find him there


	2. Chapter 2

When he came out it was already getting darker it was almost evening. He didn't have to search for too long for by the fountain Thor sat looking at his hammer as was he in deep thought, Loki decided to go over to him, he might as well have to because he knew his mother was going to ask Thor if he had talked with Loki so he went over to the fountain and sat beside Thor they were both quiet for a moment then Thor spoke up "_I am sorry for the pain I'__ve__ caused you we were only trying to have some fun_" _"Then why is it always me who_ _has to sacrifice my body __ for it __when "you have fun" because somehow it seems I'm no longer with you in the fight I have become the target_" Thor looked at him immediately and quickly answered _"No Loki of course you_ _haven't…But sometimes I can be an arrogant idiot and forget to think about how other people feel an_ _unfortunately sometimes that includes you"_ Loki paused for a second before answering _"You know_ _sometimes it feels like you mean what you say but in the end you're just like all the others"_ He then got up and stood in front of Thor _" Everyone has always seen me as the shadow, no one loves me like they __love you __they never had…We were never meant to brothers, I was supposed to die in another realm while you were supposed to grow up as the crown prince that you are and one day sit on the throne of Asgard"._ All the time Thor had been silent not daring to speak a word, for he knew his brother was right.

Loki sighed and lowered his head a little before he continued "_I do love you Thor, never doubt that but my_ _destiny is not to be found here, I have to get away_" And when he tried to walk away, Thor had already gotten up from his seat and stopped Loki by putting a hand on his shoulder Loki then turned around to face Thor who then spoke _"Some of your words may be truly spoken little brother but there are also some of them who_ _aren't that truthful even if you like them to be_" He said very seriously and they just stared at each other before Thor spoke again "_Loki you will always be my brother and I will always love you no matter what you_ _say and I believe there is reason why father saved you I truly do_" He then tried to give him the best smile he could come up with and he removed his hand from Loki's shoulder to the other in a way to hug him. Loki also tried to give his best smile but deep down he truly thought of Thor's words he may be an arrogant idiot as he put it but he could sometimes prove himself wise and he gave him credit for it when it actually happened suddenly Loki came to realize the silence and he quickly changed the subject "_Well perhaps we should get_ _inside, dinner must be ready about now"_ He said while straightening up and pulling his tunic a little down. Thor looked at him for a bit and then smiled "_Yes perhaps you're right"_ He said and then patted his brother on the shoulder.

On their way to the dining hall they passed the library and suddenly Loki brightened up and he stopped, Thor didn't notice him after he had taken a few steps ahead of Loki he then looked back and saw him stare at the library front door "_Is there something wrong Loki?"_ He asked confused. Loki just stood there staring as if he were in some kind of trance suddenly Loki turned around to face him "E_rrh __no__…Would you_ _excuse me for a second there's something I need to do in the library. Tell mother and father that I will be late_ _and I don't know how long it will take_" Thor just looked at him wordless "_So I guess that means you won't be there for dinner then_" He finally spoke. Loki looked at him for a bit "_Yes that's exactly what it_ _means…But go now I will be back as soon as possible_" He lied, Thor still looked at him confused but then slowly turned around and began slowly to walk and when he started to walk faster he shook his head Loki just rolled his eyes at him before he once again turned to face the library and headed straight for it, he shut himself in and locked behind him he would most likely want to avoid interruptions while he was there. It was the city's greatest library it kept all of Asgards great history there, hidden secrets, spell books, litterature books, and most important of all the maps of and around Asgard and it was those he needed right now so he headed straight for the map section and while walking he pulled out the hidden book behind his tunic and opened it he flapped through the pages until he reached his goal. The Dragon Dagger. He stopped up and began to read, because he would need the location of the dagger before he went searching for it _"The Dragon Dagger is a magical weapon created to kill and to revive. The weapon was made for over a thousand years ago by a sorcerer named Opri he made it for a woman desperate for her husband's love which she had lost many years ago, and because of her desperation she sought out the sorcerer and asked him to create an object that would be strong enough to rebirth the husbands love for her and so the sorcerer created a dagger that would be able to kill her when she had carved her name upon the handle for only then the dagger could kill, otherwise it would be harmless. Before the sorcerer handed her the dagger he warned her about a very important thing; once she has committed suicide she can only be revived if her body receives from her husband a single tear of sadness and forgiveness and one single drop of blood cut from the dragon dagger, if not she will remain dead and cannot ever return to life again she only has two days until her soul will completely fade away and she will be sent to Hel, the Queen of the dead and goddess of the underworld. The woman accepted the dagger and in return rewarded the sorcerer with all the silver and gold she owned and carried with her. She bid him farewell and thanked him of all her heart and yet it seemed like she didn't listened to his warning._

_For a few weeks later the woman was found lying dead on the table in her house and her husband had taken all the supplies and money he could find around the house and had run off with another woman, the dagger she had used to kill herself with lay on her stomach it was the couples friends who found her because her husband was spotted running off with the girl and then they wanted to go and check on her. When they found her they went screaming down the streets to get the guards and when they returned the dagger which lay upon her had somehow disappeared many believed that when the friends had gone for help someone must have stolen it, and yet it was nowhere to be found but there had been some rumors where some people says it has been seen for example The Plain of Ida where the great wolf Fenris lies chained and guarding it or The Barrier Grove where it says the jotuns are guarding it. It is also one of the borders leading into Jotunheim from Asgard. As the years passed the rumors had grown into legends__ and no one has never dared to look for it because of those legends which also has grown more aggressive as the years had past__._

_**Facts about the dagger: **__The magical daggers blade represents two dragon heads (one takes li__fe__ the other revives it) and the handle is soft enough to carve a name on it __using ones__ fingernails__._


End file.
